1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an error correction method applied to a data storage device, and in particular to an error correction method capable of adjusting the voltage distribution of the data storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flash memory is considered a non-volatile data storage device, using electrical methods to erase and program itself. Taking NAND Flash as an example, it is often used as a memory card, USB flash device, solid state device, eMMC and other uses.
Flash memory such as NAND Flash uses a multiple-block structure to store data. Each block contains multiple pages. Due to the possibility of errors occurring during the flash memory data storage procedure, the system now encodes the original data then stores the encoded data into flash memory; when data is read, the encoded data is first extracted then decoded back into the original data. Even though the encoding and decoding procedure can decrease errors, this procedure is still limited in correcting parts of bit errors. When the number of errors exceeds a certain value, the flash memory controller realizes it is unable to decode the data effectively when proceeding with the decoding procedures.